1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an ink-jet recording apparatus that forms an image by discharging liquid droplets such as ink from a nozzle. Furthermore, there has been disclosed a technology to form an image on a concave-convex area by using an ink-jet method. Moreover, there has been disclosed a technology to spray color coating on a portion of a concave-convex area from a bottom surface of a concave part to a rising surface leading to a convex surface of a convex part as well.
However, to color wall surfaces continuous with a convex surface of a convex part and a bottom surface of a concave part in a concave-convex area, if an uneven area is applied with ink droplets stacked in several layers from the base of the uneven area, the brightness of the uneven area decreases, thereby the uneven area may differ in color tone from other areas and decrease in image quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium, and an image processing method capable of suppressing decrease in image quality.